White Walkers, Death and Dreams
by Cathrine. R. M
Summary: Neve is outside the wall with her brother one day in Winter, and it changes her life and everyone else's life forever. Bran's dreams seem to get more and more gory, Neve feels not like she did before and Jojen Reed forms many relationships with Neve.
1. The Beginning of the New Neve

"I don't like this place" a girl no older then ten said looking around at the snow covered land that stood before her. A boy no younger then eighteen looked at the girl with amusement

"Does the cold scare you?" he asked, the girl shook her head

"There are things that live in the cold that scare me". The girl had long brown hair that was dancing in the ever moving gale, her eyes were a simple blue colour and her skin was almost as pale as the snow around her. The boy was rather pale as well, with curly jet black hair and deep dark eyes.

"You should not be scared of things that don not exist Neve" the boy said fixing his leather and fur coat

"You do not even know if they truly exist, brother" Neve retorted looking her older brother with narrow eyes

"Nothing so cold and dangerous would live in this world, believe me the gods would never punish us like that. They are protecting us." he said, Neve shook her head looking far out into the plains.

"Bran tells me stories about White walkers, how they slowly choke you until you feel nothing but ice in your soul. So if that isn't proof Daron what is" Neve said turning to brother.

"And that is why I don't like you hanging around that boy, you'll get yourself killed. They are just stories he tells you" Daron told Neve harshly,

"He's my friend!" Neve hissed angrily. The winter gale seemed to be getting colder and colder, Daron started breathing faster almost in fear "Is something wrong brother?". Daron narrowed his eyes

"Winter is here" Daron said almost in a daze, Neve looked around to see giant creatures with skin as white as the snow around them, their eyes were an icy colour, icicles hung off their bodies. They looked almost human,

"D-daron let's go" Neve said backing away. Daron didn't move he just stood there staring at these creatures like they were the gods themselves. "DARON!" Neve screamed as one of the creatures grabbed Daron's neck, Neve fell to the ground as she watch her brother begin to shake. But then it just stopped, her Daron was thrown to the ground and just laid there still as a statue. She felt their eyes fall on her, the air seemed colder and harsher. Neve gulped standing up her knees growing weaker, they slowly walked towards her. "L-leave me alone" Neve stammered as bravely as she could, but as Neve's fear grew more the creatures came closer to her. Suddenly one grabbed her hand, she felt her hand grow numbingly cold. "LET GO!" Neve screamed trying to break her hand free from this monster. Neve closed her eyes just waiting for death to come...

Neve opened her eyes to find herself in her room in Winterfell, but it wasn't her bedroom in Winterfell. It was somewhere completely different, the weather was just as cold but different. Neve sat up, the bed she laying on was made of a thick wood, the blankets were fur and wool. "Hello is anyone here?" she called out, suddenly a boy who might have been eleven or twelve walk in.

"You're awake, that's good" the boy said with a nod "I shall tell father" the boy said before turning to leave

"Wait!" Neve called, the boy turned around looking at Neve with dark eyes

"What is it Neve?". Neve was shocked, how could this boy know her name, she was only a blacksmith's daughter.

"Where am I, who are you and how do you know me?" Neve asked

"You are in Greywater Watch, I am Jojen Reed only son of Lord Howland Reed and I can't tell you just yet" the boy said before leaving. Neve widened her eyes

"Greywater Watch?" she whispered to herself, Greywater Watch was several miles away from Winterfell they would have to been travelling to have found her. Suddenly a man around the age of fifty walked in, he had long dark brown hair that was tied back, he's beard was a masterpiece, his features were rather sharp giving him a rather evil look about him. Jojen walked in just behind his father followed by a girl who might have been fourteen

"Neve, it is wonderful to finally meet you. Jojen has told me so much about you" the man said, Neve looked at Jojen. He was a rather skinny boy with dirty blonde hair and dark eyes like his father. "This my daughter Meera, and I'm Lord Howland Reed" the man said. Meera was a tall girl with dark brown hair that was very curly, she had a very proud stance about her.


	2. Bran's Dream

Bran walked slowly through the icy land, he could here a girl scream for help like a woman being murdered. It sounded like his mother,

"Mother!" he yelled running with his bow tight in his hand. Snow fell hard, turning into almost a blizzard. Suddenly a three eyed raven flew on Bran's shoulder, he looked at it. He ran towards where the raven had come from, he could barely see a thing the snow seemed to fall harder the more he ran. The screaming stopped, and the once snowing blizzard he was in turned into Winterfell in Summer. He looked up at the tower to see the three eyed raven that was on his shoulder just seconds ago hanging from a noose dead. He looked next to it to see Neve's body hanging beside it, with bleed dripping from her mouth and her body covered in ice and snow.

Suddenly Bran shot awake to see his mother sitting at the end of his bed. His mother Lady Catelyn Stark was a very beautiful woman, she had the usual Tully appearance like her song with her brown and blue eyes.

"Are you alright, Brandon?" Catelyn asked her son with a caring voice "You were shaking and sleep talking, it was very unlike you". Bran gulped

"Every since my fall I've been having dreams" Bran began

"Are they all the same?" Catelyn asked, Bran shook his head

"No but they all involve a three eyed raven" Bran told his mother with fear and excitement in his voice. Catelyn smiled

"Old Nan's been telling you too many stories Brandon" Catelyn murmured before hugging Bran and kissing his forehead.

"Don't you want to hear about my dream?" Bran asked watching his mother, Catelyn shook her head

"You save it for Old Nan, Okay?" Catelyn told her son with a smiled before leaving. Bran looked around, his brother Jon Snow had gone to Castle Black, his father had gone to be hand of the king and his sister had gone to marry Joffrey Baratheon. It was starting to get lonely around Winterfell, suddenly his brother Robb walked in

"Hello Bran" he greeted smiling, Robb was a boy of seventeen, he had signs of becoming a man such as his slight beard and his deep voice. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes that seemed to always have a mischievous gleam about that.

"Hello Robb" Bran said with a nod

"Mother tells me that Old Nan has been telling you too many stories, I take that to mean you've had another one of your dreams?" Robb said with a smile as he sat at the end of Bran's bed. Bran nodded looking at his brother who was wearing many furs and leathers, it must have been freezing outside "Tell me about your dream" Robb told his younger brother with a smile. Bran began to tell his brother about his dream and how the three eyed raven was hanging from a noose with Neve beside it also hanging from a noose with ice and snow covering her.

"Well you know, she's dead..." Robb told Bran quiet

"But they haven't found her body, they only found Daron's body..." Bran said quietly

"Even if she is alive, she won't be alive for long. Direwolves could easily find her and kill her" Robb said

"Do think White Walkers did it?" Bran asked, Robb narrowed his eyes

"White Walkers have been gone for so long that many don't even believe they exist" Robb told his brother

"I didn't ask what everyone else thought, I asked what you thought" Bran said sharply

"Well, I don't think Daron was killed by White Walkers. I think the snow killed him" Robb said

"But they found a blue hand print around his neck and he looked dazed" Bran murmured

"The dead have to be happy Bran, otherwise you know they have had a horrible life" Robb replied. Bran looked at his brother uncertain

"I choose not to believe that, I believe every man is unhappy to die" Bran said almost proudly

"You will make a wonderful lord someday" Robb said with a smile, Bran cocked his head slightly

"Why do you say that?" Bran asked

"Because you don't take peoples shit and you have your own opinions" Robb answered with a chuckle, Bran smiled.


End file.
